Perfect
by sylarbadass
Summary: Kendall couldnt have asked for more. Everything was perfect now that she was in their lives


_**Yea another one shot enjoy. Oh i didnt spell check this at all... so there will be a few mistakes. I will fixs them later on. :)**_

(Perfect)

(Kendall POV)

I was lying outside out by the pool one: because it was such a lovely day I didn't want to spend it inside and besides Logan is sick. He has the flu. I wanted to stay inside with him but he kicked me out saying something about not wanting me to get sick. Therefore, he took a sleeping pill and quarantined himself in our room and Two: I didn't want to be in the apartment anymore. Carlos was driving me crazy. You see Carlos has come to conclusion that he has feeling for James. I told him just to tell him how he was feeling it would be better than keeping it all bottled up inside but we all know Carlos. So I got tired of listing to him so here I am lying in the sun with my shades on trying to relax. As I closed my eyes I then noticed the heart from the sun was gone. I picked my head up and opened my eyes to see Jo standing over me smiling. "Hey…" I said sitting up and picking my shades up off my head. Jo and I still had somewhat of a stain relationship since she came back. She wanted to pick up where we left off but I was with Logan and wasn't going to leave the love of my life now that I finally had him.

"Hey, Kendall I need to talk to someone. Camille is busy with some stuff and I can't talk to my dad about this." I looked at Jo and moved over so she could sit down on the end of the lounge chair with me. I could tell that something was on her mind from the sound of her voice.

"Yea, I am a good listening accordingly to Logie…" I smiled at that. Logan always said I was wonderful at listing to people problems. Jo looked at me and I could kinda see the hurt in her eyes. "Sorry Jo its just…"

"I know Kendall and I am trying to get used to it belive me I am but it will take some time." There was little pause before Jo looked back at him. I could see in her eyes that something was very off with her. I moved a little and placed my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me and gave me a very week smile. "Kendall…" Jo spoke and I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Jo you can tell me…"

"Kendall, when I found out about you and Logan I was very upset and did something I shouldn't have." I shifted a little bit thinking she had done something to Logan. Jo looked up again as she felt me move. "Oh, no Kendall I didn't say or do anything to Logan if that's what you're thinking. I could never hurt either one of you guys."

"Jo I know I hurt you but what could you have done that is making you like this?" I asked Jo as she wrapped her arms around herself. I saw a stray tear come down her face. I wanted to comfort her but that would be betraying Logan in a way. I loved him to much so I just sat there and squeezed her shoulder. Jo wiped her eyes and turn so she could look at me.

"Kendall, I got so upset I went out drinking. I know I shouldn't have but it was the only way I could ease the pain I felt. When I was there I ran into James." Jo had stopped talking and more tears come from her eyes. I couldn't let her sit there alone. So I moved over and wrapped my arms around her. She threw her arms around my neck and let the tears rack her body. I could feel her shaking.

"Shh, Jo come on please…" I said as I just held her. I couldn't give her the comfort that she needed I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I felt Jo move away and smile. She wiped her tears once more and looked down at the ground please with his fingers.

"Kendall, I am pregnant with James baby. I found out a week ago. I went to tell James today but he told me he couldn't do this. He-he said it would ruin everything…" I sat there shocked as hell at what Jo just told me. I looked dead at her and she same.

"Jo I don't know what to tell you… I can't be…"

"Kendall I am not asking you to be with me… I don't want this baby." There was a pause before she looked at me once again. "Kendall… I want you and Logan to take him or her. I know you two can give him or her a better life than I can. James doesn't want this baby and neither do I. Kendall I am not ready for this. It was a mistake to begin with." I didn't know what to say. Here I was with Jo telling me that she doesn't want her own baby. However, she wants Logan and me to take it. I felt all kinds of emotions going through me. I have always wanted to be a father and I know Logan has too but right now, I am not so sure.

"Jo, I need time to think about this and Logan… We need." I was cut off when Jo stood up.

"Kendall I know and you will have all the time you need. But please think about this…" Jo said as she placed a kiss to my cheek and walked back into the lobby.

(Eight Months Later Kendall POV)

"Logie are you sure? I mean we can change our minds?" I said as I paced up and down the room. I stopped only when I felt Logan warm hand on my back. I turned around and was met with his beautiful brown eyes, I clamed in that moment.

"Kenny we can do this. Everything will be perfect. Now come and sit down with me because if not I am going to start jumping up and down from nerves." I smiled and grabbed Logan hand and brought him to the chairs. We sat down and I leaned over and gave him a sweet kiss. Once we pulled away, I couldn't help but think back to a few months ago when all of this became real.

(Six months back)

"You two can not to this to me!" James yelled as he stood up and got right into my face. I felt Logan grab my hand to stop me but I had no intent on stopping what I was going to do. I walked right up to James and got into his face.

"You? You have nothing to do with this! James you don't want this child but Logan and I do! I don't give a fuck what you have to say! This doesn't concern you anymore. You gave that right up the day you told Jo to fuck off! We have talked about this and have decided that we are adopting this baby and I don't gave a rats ass what you have to say!" I screamed into James face. This isn't any of his concern anymore. This is between, Logan, Jo and myself. I watched as James gave us both a look before walking out the front door and slamming it shut. I took a deep breath and turn back to Logan who was just standing there with my mom and Carlos.

"Kenny, just please forget him." Logan said walking over to me and taking my hand in his. I looked down as he entwines our hands together.

"I will but I am just afraid he is going to try and do something to stop us." I told him. It was true I was scared that he might try to stop the adoption. After months and months of talking with Logan and my mom, we decided we wanted this. Logan and I wanted to become parents. Jo had giving us all the time we needed. She didn't want to be a mother yet and she didn't want to have an abortion that is why she came to us first. She knew that she was going to give up the baby the moment she found out but she also wanted the baby to go to a couple that would love this child with everything they had to offer him/her.

"Ken listen to me, James cant do anything unless Jo puts his name on the birth certificate which she isn't. So babe please just forget him. We need to tell Jo now so we can get everything in order." I looked back to Logan. He was right. This was the night that our lives changed for the better.

(Now)

I smiled at the memory of that night. It was a perfect night for all of us. Jo was happy that the baby would be raised with loving parents and would be taken care of. James, Logan was right he never tried to stop any of this. He didn't even care at all. The only thing that Logan and I were sad about was after the baby is born Jo is leaving. She doesn't want to see the baby either. Logan told me why and I somewhat understood her reason. I was brought out of my thoughts when Logan hands squeezed mine. "Huh?"

"I asked if you if you're scared?" I grabbed both Logan hands and then placed a kiss to his forehead before I backed away to look into his eyes.

"I am but with you by my side I know we can make it through this." I said bringing his hands to my lips once more. As I did the doors open to a nurse holding a little pink blanket. Logan and I stood up and held our hands together until the nurse came over to us. She was smiling the whole time she made her way over to us.

"May I introduce Laurie Ann Mitchell Knight" I look down at Logan as the nurse pulled the blanket away, he had tears in his eyes. I moved my eyes from him down to see my daughter looking right at us. She was beautiful. She had light blond hair and what I could see of her eyes were blue which I knew would change.

"Can I hold her?" Logan asked. The nurse smiled and slowly handed Laurie over to Logan who tried to stop the tears from coming down his face. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled before looking at me. I couldn't hold it in anymore the tears came down as I touched my daughter little hand. She grabbed my finger and I smiled at her. "She perfect Kenny…"

"Yea she is…" I leaned down and kissed her hand and then moved back up to kiss Logan lips.

"Oh wow she is beautiful…" Logan and I turned our heads when we heard Carlos voice. He was standing there with his boyfriend Mark. They walked over somemore and smiled when they saw Laurie the same as my mom and Katie. Logan moved over and sat in one of the chairs as everyone came over. I smiled at the sight before backing away. I turned back one more time before I walked out the door and down the hall. I reached her door and knocked twice.

"Come in." I pocked my head in when I heard Jo voice. She smiled at me when I walked in. "Hey…"

"Thank you Jo" Was all I said before I walked over to her and brought her into a hug. I felt her arm wrapped around me. We both let go and looked to one another. "She is perfect… I don't know how I can ever thank you Jo for blessing us with her."

"Kendall you and Logan deserve this. Just take care us her…"

Those were the last words I ever heard from Jo she left three days after that… After that day, my life was almost complete. I had the love of a wonderful man and a beautiful little girl. I couldn't have asked for more in life. Two years after that day, Logan and I got married back home and adopted a little boy 6 months later. We had our family and were happy to say the least. Life was perfect.

(The END)


End file.
